Miracle of Divine Protection!
by Frank3nstein
Summary: When Sword Maiden learns about the women in Goblin Slayer's life and him feeling troubled about not being strong enough to protect them, she decides to take matters into her own hands to help her beloved Goblin Slayer. Goblin Slayer x Harem. Not meant to be taken seriously. Rated M for a reason.
1. Sword Maiden and the Miracle

**This whole thing is written by phone, so expect typos, errors and all sorts of weird things.**

 **It is a harem story with smut,** **so be warned. Fanart made by Darkmaya was the main inspiration.**

* * *

"Thanks for coming." He said in the same bored, monotone voice she grew fond of.

"Hah! It was nothing. It was game over for them, already!" Chosen Heroine chipped happily while posing heroically. Sword Sage and the Saint only shook their head at her antics.

"Goblin Slayer…" Sword Maiden blurted out with deep worry laced to her tone. She tried to reach out and touch him but thought better of it with so many people around them. Instead she settled on simply asking.

"Are you all alright?"

"We'll live." His party members all nodded and smiled other than Priestess who seemed uncomfortable and flushed and avoided looking directly at Sword Maiden.

"…Oh, I am glad."

"I see."

It may sound irresponsible for someone like archbishop to abandon her duties and run to the aid of certain silver ranked adventurer, with Chosen Heroine no less. But her heart couldn't handle the thought of something happening to her beloved hero, who saved her from the miserable, nightmare filled nights. It didn't help the fact that she was also smitten with him to the point of seeing him in her dreams almost every night. What would happen to her fragile mind if something were to happen her salvation bringing love?

"How did you know to find us?" Goblin Slayer asked shortly after.

"We got a letter mentioning that a powerful demon prodigy was hiding and plotting in these ruins and I just got a hunch that it might be here!" Chosen Heroine pointed proudly at herself with her thumb out.

"I…see." Goblin Slayer said, while turning towards Priestess who grew even redder.

"Were you the one, who sent the letter?"

Priestess simply nodded. Thankfully high elf archer came to her aid.

"Well, now that was an adventure! What do you guys say to sharing a feast with us to celebrate our victory!"

Chosen Heroine immediately agreed with the elf, which caused a small debate among her party members, while her companions had no choice but to join her, when she threw a tantrum that she was hungry!

Sword Maiden agreed as well, happy to spend time with Goblin Slayer as much as she could.

"It is settled then! We gonna have the coolest feast this town has ever seen!" High elf archer shoved a victorious fist up in the air.

* * *

When they returned back to the Guild, everyone was shocked to see the Platinum ranked adventurers amidst Goblin Slayer's party. As if that wasn't surprising enough, the archbishop herself was standing next to him which almost made the adventurers faint. Some from the jealousy, some from the horror they for the adventurer.

Guildgirl's eyes widened when she saw Goblin Slayer emerge from the huddle of adventurers and with a joyous shout, she cut the Spearman's speech shot who was talking about the tale of him killing 20 bandits singlehandedly, while leaning against the front desk with unamused Witch rolling her eyes behind his back.

"Goblin Slayer! Your safe. Thank goodness." She smiled sweetly.

"Grr…" Spearmean gritted his teeth at the unwelcome sound of footsteps before yelping in surprise when he saw the Goblin Slayer's new companions.

Goblin Slayer brushed past him to the front of the desk which caused him to return to his venomous state. Before he could start yelling at Goblin Slayer, unhappy Witch grabbed him by the arm to pull him off the desk he was leaning on.

"Come on…I think you had enough…for today…no?"

He gave Goblin Slayer one last look before "hmph" ing curtly and leaving with irritated Witch trailing behind him, who for once didn't seem playful.

* * *

"We killed the goblins, but there was a demon…something-" Goblin Slayer was cut short

"Prodigy!" High elf archer yelled somewhere from the huddle.

" …yes. Prodigy. He was trying to resurrect a Demon Lord or something. We killed him with the help of the girl's party."

"Oh! Please tell me all about it!" Guildgirl exclaimed happily.

Sword Saint mumbled something beneath her voice to the Sage who just shrugged.

"Does this guy even know who we are?"

* * *

All the commotion about Goblin Slayer caught the attention of Cowgirl, who just finished her deliveries for the week and now was just looking around the Guild and making light conversation with the friends she made throughout the years. When she finally pinpointed Goblin Slayer, she rushed to his side brushing past adventurers and companions.

"Oh thank god. I am so glad you are safe." She said when she finally reached his side. She touched his arm in a way to reassure herself, which immediately grabbed the attention of Sword Maiden, who for the 2nd time felt jealousy towards the redheaded girl.

High elf archer's keen eyes didn't miss the Sword Maiden's sour expression and she elbowed the Priestess.

"What is the deal with her?"

Priestess had a hunch about the recent actions of the archbishop but she just shrugged her shoulders and smiled at the elf.

* * *

Feast took place in the evening and continued till night with merry laughter filling the tavern and entertaining events taking place one after another until it lead to the drinking match between Chosen Heroine and the Dwarf mage. The end results shocked everyone, when the small girl hobbled around and left the unbeatable dwarf unconscious on the table. High elf archer's joy at seeing her rival finally getting defeated was immeasurable. Through the events, Goblin Slayer managed to slip outside to the balcony, to take a breather from all the attention he was getting.

He enjoyed the time he spent with his…friends, but sometimes the attention he got from his female companions was overwhelming. They were always looking up to him and it was scaring him to the death. He was thinking about it, when one of the particular companions joined him.

"Hey…" Sword Maiden shuffled to his side.

"What are you doing out here, all alone. Not enjoying the the feast?"

"No. It is fine."

"Oh…then, you wouldn't mind the company, would you?"

"No. I wouldn't"

They conversed for a while with Sword Maiden happily asking questions about him and Goblin Slayer giving short but fulfilling answers to each one of them. Getting nervous with his short answers Sword Maiden got closer to Goblin Slayer and reached out to him with a soft hand towards his breastplate.

"You have something on your mind…I can tell."

"Is that so?"

"Yes…that is so."

"Hmm…" Goblin Slayer hummed in thought. After some silence he whispered.

"I am weak…" He finally muttered under his breath. Sword Maiden would have missed it, if she didn't give him her full attention like she did always.

"What makes you say that? You are a silver, the third highest rank. You just came back from defeating a demon-"

"I didn't do anything other than killing the goblins…it was that…girl who defeated him." He cut Sword Maiden mid sentence.

"Oh…is it troubling you that much?"

"Perhaps…I have a party now. People who follow my lead and one day we might not be so lucky to have someone save us." He hung his head low.

"The goblins are getting stronger, smarter. Someone is giving them equipment and teaching them how to fight...I might not be able to fight them off, if this continues.

Sword Maiden's heart skipped a beat. If her saviour couldn't handle the goblins she feared so much then what kind of lover would she be if she didn't give him the strength he needed. She was lost in thought when Guildgirl entered the balcony with a cup of sorts in her hand.

"Goblin Slayer-san, I brought you some honey-lemon to-nic…I am not cutting anything important, am I?"

"No." Goblin Slayer answered with his usual bored tone.

"Ouch ouch ouch…it is hot." Cowgirl suddenly entered from the other side of the balcony. "Look at this, the cook let me use her kit-chen…" Cowgirl face fell when she noticed the other two women next to her beloved. Before she could ask anything Priestess burst through the double doors, panting. She looked around and spotted Goblin Slayer and ran towards him with a wide smile on her face. When she reached him she showed him the new guild tag they gave her.

"Goblin Slayer-san! Look!" She showed him her new guild tag. "I ranked up, again!" She grinned, jumping up and down on her toes like a little kid, before noticing the other women who were watching her with wild eyes, like predators.

"Umm…"

"I see. Good job." Goblin Slayer praised, which only made embarrassed Priestess flush even more.

Doors burst open again to the slightly drunk high elf, who scouted the room with unfocused eyes, before they settled on Goblin Slayer.

"There you are! Orc-" *hiccup* "-bolg! If you think you gonna-" *hiccup* "-avoid going on an adventure with me-" *hiccup* "-then you are in for a big disappointment!" She tried to look intimidating, only to fail miserably and even draw few chuckles from the other women.

"Is that so?"

"Yes!" High elf archer exclaimed while slamming her foot down.

"I see."

His response ended the tantrum high elf was planning to throw before it even started. Now the silence was as thick as the tension around them.

Finally Sword Maiden started.

"Goblin Slayer-san, can you give us a moment of privacy?

"Yeah." Goblin Slayer just moved past her to exit the balcony. Leaving his admirers looking at one another in confusion at what to do now. Before anyone else could leave tho, Sword Maiden's hurried chanting of a spell stopped them.

"...Detect Lie!" Archbishop turned towards her rivals.

"There is something of utmost importance that needs to be done and for it to work, I'll need the women who are truly in love with Goblin Slayer." She finished before checking out each girl with her covered eyes.

Girls started to mumble and shuffle around, Some of them are clueless as to what was going on before Sword Maiden asked them a simple question.

"Do you love Goblin Slayer?"

She directed her gaze towards the Cowgirl, who let out a yelp in surprise before turning as red as her hair.

"Yes…I do love him. For as long as I known him."

Sword Maiden felt the truth in her words with the help of her spell and before she could ask the others Guildgirl blurted out.

"I love him, too. It is not like I can lie anyway. You casted a detection spell."

"Whaaat?" Both Priestesd and the Elf sounded nervous now.

Sword Maiden felt the truth in Guildgirl's words as well. She turned to Priestess who was trying her best to avoid eye contact.

"Well…sweet Priestess? What about you?"

Priestess gulped loudly, feeling the burning gazes of other women on her, before she nodded heavily with small "…yes."

Sword Maiden smiled knowingly before moving towards the now not so drunk elf who looked like a scared, little, lost lamb, ready to be devoured by a predator.

"What is your answer o sweet ranger?"

"I…I..I don't…" High elf archer stuttered, while flushing all over. Even the tips of her ears were bright red, which was not the wine's doing.

Sword Maiden let out a playful giggle and tapped her lips with her fingers.

"You are lying…" all the other girls gasped in unison. Nobody thought that the elf had romantic feelings towards the Goblin Slayer, since she always denied it.

High elf archer let out surprised sound, before sighing in defeat, when she realized there is no way out for her this time.

"I do…more than you can imagine." She said before looking away with a pout.

Sword Maiden let out a merry laugh and clapped her hands. She should have felt jealous of these women but when she learned about the truth of their love to her beloved she couldn't help but feel relieved. Their love for Goblin Slayer was going to let them help him become more powerful. But first, she needed to discuss the details of the miracle that was only known to the archbishops.

"Oh…my dears. We have much to discuss."

* * *

 **Few hours later…**

Goblin Slayer was summoned by Sword Maiden to her room, which was the best one the Guild had to offer. He climbed the stairs and opened the door to enter the room, to see what was the thing she wanted.

 _'Maybe she is suffering from the nightmares again?'_ He thought to himself.

What he didn't expect was to find his female friends standing in the middle of the room, waiting for him.

"Ah, noble warrior. You have finally come." Sword Maiden moved towards him and pressed her hand against the side of his helmet. Goblin Slayer looked around in confusion.

"What is going on here?"

"I…no we have something to offer you.

"The so called miracle of divine intercourse…" Sword Maiden started "…when a man engages in a sexual congress with a maiden of supreme God or with a virgin whom he may have close relationship." She circled around Goblin Slayer while keeping a hand on him as she circled. "While being blessed by a divine protection both man and woman will gain a blessing that confers a permanent ability boost should the man ejaculate inside…" she finished circling around him to watch his expressionless helmet with her blindfold covered eyes.

"I told them about your concern for their safety and your fear of failure, while having so many people depending on you ...You have sacrificed so much for us, let us help you overcome your challenges o beloved hero."

"By all means, allow me to participate, Goblin Slayer-san!" Priestess exclaimed with flushed cheeks.

"I'll join too!" Cowgirl said with a determined voice.

"How can I ignore Goblin Slayer, when he requires my help?" Guildgirl added with a happy smile.

"Of course, I want the permanent ability boost! So, I'll join, too!" High elf archer said with a blush, while the others giggled at her lie.

Silence stretched painfully, all girls anxiously waited for Goblin Slayer to answer.

"If it is for the sake of defeating goblins…then I don't mind."

* * *

Big smile blossomed on Sword Maiden's beautiful face. "Then let us begin."

As if on cue, Sword Maiden let her robes fall and pool around her legs. Everyone gasped in unison at the marvelous body of the archbishop, unveiled before their eyes and the second time for the Priestess. She stepped out of circle of robes and grabbed Goblin Slayer's gloved hand. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest. He led him to the center of the room, next to the king sized bed where the girls were gathered around. Pushing him gently on the bed with shaking hands, she called out for her partners.

"Come on...No need to be shy now. It is time to show him just how much we love and cherish him."

Her speech encouraged Cowgirl and Guildgirl who approached either side of Goblin Slayer and started removing his armor one by one. They removed his helmet and the sight of his handsome face caused girls to feel all sorts of butterflies in their stomachs. Cowgirl being the most experienced after stripping him from his armor so many times, due to him crashing down in front of their farmhouse after exhausting himself. Guildgirl watched her expert hands and mimicked her actions on her side. Priestess and High elf archer took action as well and soon he was bare for their eyes to feast upon, save for the black underwear that was hiding the huge bulge they all eagerly gazed at. Despite all of them being eager to participate, the sudden shyness overtook the girls and left them looking at one another while Goblin Slayer watched the beautiful women curiously. His arousal visible. Suddenly the High elf archer gained a moment of boldness and grabbed the thin garment and pulled it down to free the painful erection Goblin Slayer was hiding only to have it sprang and smack against her face which made her cross eyed until her vision cleared and she saw his…thing.

"What the…what the hell is that thing?"

Goblin Slayer's cock twitched with excitement at her shocked face. It was as thick as her arm with a big bulbous head and thick veins surrounding it, while being long enough to force her to look up to see the tip.

None of them really knew what to do next, so Sword Maiden gathered her courage, chanted the spell of Divine Protection and crawled over him while the girls sprawled around them. They too started to strip of their outfits to join the two, while eagerly watching the scene before them almost without taking a breath.

"I…have never…not after…please, make love to me, Goblin Slayer-san." She started dropping kisses on his scarred skin and finally found his lips. Virgins lips smashed together and Goblin Slayer's hands started to explore the body of the beautiful woman above him. Their innocent kissing turned into full blown make out, when he started exploring her mouth with his tongue, while his hands reached their destination and found the source of the wetness and heat between her legs. When his hands passed over her blazing mound, she locked her legs as a twitch reaction and moaned deeply into their kiss. Goblin Slayer had enough knowledge about the love making to know what he needed to do next.

Their lips parted with a wet sound and saliva and he immediately shoved his head to the crook of her neck to suck and nibble on the sensitive flesh, stealing ever increasing moans out of Sword Maiden, before his mouth closed around her excited nipple while his finger slid inside her tight pussy.

The girls were watching the two with wide eyed amazement. Some of them even started to touch themselves and explore one another's body, unable to control their desires any longer.

Meanwhile Goblin Slayer were feasting on Sword Maiden's breasts, sucking one nipple then the other, before trying to take as much as her breast into his mouth while his fingers were having a hard time exploring her depths with the way her walls clamped tightly around them. It didn't even take a minute before Sword Maiden arched her back and let out a guttural moan. Creaming Goblin Slayer's fingers with her juices. All of this was too much for Goblin Slayer to handle. His cock was painfully erect and he couldn't wait any longer. Having his sexual urges awaken after being surpassed for so long forced him to lose control of himself. Something dark inside of him was awakened and it was not planning on leaving until he took what he wanted for so long.

He suddenly grabbed the hips of Sword Maiden, positioned himself at her entrance and pushed himself into her tight cunt with one powerful thrust, causing Sword Maiden to let out a loud scream and scratch his back. She was so tight and wet that he almost came undone right there, but he calmed himself by shoving his head to the crook of her neck and listening to her labored breath as she tried to adjust to the dramatic change her body was undergoing. Soon her whimpers turned into moans and he started moving his hips.

Sword Maiden barely registered the feel of his cock inside her before he moved. He pulled out till only the head remained inside then went all the way to her core in one thrust with deep grunt and the wet sound of meat slapping against meat. He was so deep inside her. She didn't even know such thing was possible up until now. His cock didn't only claim her, his cock conquered her. He thrust in her so hard that she felt as if he was going to split her apart. She could do nothing but hold on to him for dear life.

Goblin Slayer moved his hands from her hips to her waist. He fucked her so hard that it came out of her mouth in screams. She felt like he was going to come out of her mouth and through her body. He ripped Sword Maiden apart with each thrust into her core and slammed his cock against her cervix again and again.

The girls were watching him destroy the legendary Sword Maiden before their very eyes with their mouth agape.

He held her down, all slick skin and muscle while she desperately tried to hold on to something. To his hips, to the sheets she soaked with her juices, to the outstretched hands of the girls watching him fuck the life out of her. Her blindfold slipping from her eyes, leaving her grey, unfocused, lust filled eyes to stare at his face. She couldn't handle it any longer, she could feel it coming. When he leaned to claim her with wet kiss and tongue her mouth she knew her end was near. She didn't even know how long it took her to reach her limit again. She ripped her mouth away from his to let out a guttural scream as she squeezed his cock with her release, milking him for his seed. He grunted, he ground himself into her cervix. She bowed, shaking, jerking, twitching. He hit the end of her with every plunge. Her needy center sucked him in to savor each sticky drip of want that swirled with her juices to brand her. His cock, fat and hungry, it plunged into her creamy heat while she keened. His hips shifted to her hips to grind her into the bed like he'd brand the shape of his cock into the core of her. With one final thrust he pierced her cervix with the tip of his cock, raping another ear splitting scream from Sword Maiden's mouth before unleashing a deluge into the womb of his new lover.

He actually cried out with the pain and pleasure of it. It robbed his breath as he shot load after load into the depth of the her scalding cunt. Thoroughly coating her womb with the white of his seed and forcing her experience another orgasm when she started breathing heavily, before arching her back and letting out a whimper since her voice almost gave out due to her screams and in that moment she felt her body rejuvenate itself as the miracle took its turn and she started feeling the sensations to the fullest. Her vision was slowly returning and she could see the muscular body of Goblin Slayer bear down on her like predator much easily now. Before she could exclaim her joy about reuniting with her vision Goblin Slayer cut her short.

The same rejuvenating feeling was felt by Goblin Slayer as well. The power surged through his body. His semi erect cock growing rigid inside Sword Maiden's cum filled vessel.

Feeling the energy course through him again, Goblin Slayer flipped the Sword Maiden over without pulling out of her slippery cunt and grabbed the throat of the maiden with his left hand. He raised the boneless body of his lover and pressed her back to his chest as his right hand fondled her breasts and settled on touching the knob between her thighs, while he tongued Sword Maiden's mouth. It didn't take long before he started fucking her cunt with brutal thrusts. Each thrust ripping out a new muffled moan from Sword Maiden, whose screams were silenced by Goblin Slayer's mouth. His cock was coated in white cum as he forced his seed to flow out of with each thrust into the filled cavern of Sword Maiden. The sight of his seed dripping slowly around their thighs was enough to send the girls who were jerking over the edge as they panted and twitched while touching themselves.

Meanwhile Goblin Slayer was not done with the Sword Maiden. He released her mouth with wet pop and saliva while she coughed and tried to regain her breath. But he didn't even give her time to recover before grabbing her behind her knees and locking his hands behind her neck, only raise her up, while he continued to fuck her as she dangled in his arms like a doll. Sword Maiden screamed, she felt like her heart was going to come out of her mouth when her orgasm hit her without notice.

"I AM COMING! I AM COMIIIIIING!" She screamed as her juices squirted out towards the girls who were enjoying the show they were putting out for them.

Her wet orgasm triggered Goblin Slayer's second orgasm as he roared before thrusting all the way into the womb of his lover, again, just to deposit more of his seed in there. Exhausted they fell back to the bed with Sword Maiden's body on top of her lover. Goblin Slayer's semi erect cock slipped out of the Sword Maiden's swollen cunt and Sword Maiden twitched and jerked on top of her beloved while his seed flowed freely out of her. There were so much cum that it soon created a puddle between her thighs. Her soon to be lovers started examining her filled cunt and they all scooped up the flowing juices with their fingertips. Some tasting the climax, some just looking at it up close in amazement before Goblin Slayer startled them by rising suddenly with his red orbs shining almost unworldly. He muttered with a deep voice which made the girls gulp in unison.

"Who is next?"

* * *

 **Author's note: I might continue this later if it gets enough following, but until then it'll stay as oneshot, since writing with a phone is a pain in the ass.**


	2. Cowgirl

**"Who is next?"**

* * *

Girls looked at one another and then at the twitching body of Sword Maiden, who was still spilling thick ropes of virile sperm out of her fertile depths. Puddle of cum beneath her ass was staining the sheets completely.

High elf archer turned her gaze back at Goblin Slayer only to see him inches away from her. She yelped in surprise and fell assfirst next to Cowgirl. Cowgirl was covering her flushed face in embarrassment , looking at her beloved's shining manhood. High elf archer followed her gave and when she saw his monstrous dick twitch at her reaction, she lost all her courage she mustered earlier. She crawled behind the curvy Cowgirl and pushed her from behind towards Goblin Slayer.

"T-take her first, Orcbolg! She volunteered."

* * *

"W-w-what?" Cowgirl stuttered while looking back at the elf with shock. But it was too late. Goblin Slayer grabbed her by the armpits and raised her like she weighed nothing. She dangled in the air when she felt him at her slick entrance.

"W-wait! I am-AAAAAAARGH!"

Her request turned into a scream, when Goblin Slayer thrust his cock all the way to the back end of her cunt. Ripping through her maindenhood and tightness with one powerful move. She let out a whimper and clutched at him like a monkey, trying to adjust to the new alien sensations that were invading her body. Goblin Slayer grabbed her ass and slowly forced himself even deeper into her with a grunt. She was so tight, that he was having trouble pushing deeper through her depth.

She burrowed her wet teary face in his neck. She could feel his pulse beating wildly inside her. The pain was fading and the indescribable feeling was coursing its way through her. She let out a shaky moan.

It was all the confirmation Goblin Slayer needed. He started to slowly pull out of her, causing Cowgirl to moan louder and louder with the every inch of his bloody cock that was leaving her scorching cunt.

The other girls were observing the scene with wide eyes. Guildgirl's hand disappeared inside her panties, while high elf archer's ears twitched up and down at the sounds of their moans. Priestess face flushed red with want and embarrassment.

"…f-finally…I…I am yours. Make love to, me…please. " Cowgirl whispered.

Goblin Slayer stopped, when only the tip remained inside her and then he thrust back in, ripping out another moan from Cowgirl. His thrusts picked up the speed and soon he was fucking the ever loving life out of her with every slap of his hips against hers.

Cowgirl's face was a mess with tears and saliva. Her throat was feeling dry from the amount screaming she was doing. Her generous bosom was squeezed between herself and Goblin Slayer. Each thrust causing her sensitive nipples to rub against her lover's scar riddled torso. Pain she felt earlier seemed like a distant memory as the pleasure overrode the every fiber of her body. Her toes curled as the fire inside her grew, before it turned into an uncontrollable blaze. She knew she was coming. It wasn't the first time she experienced an orgasm. Lonely nights, small fingers, white sheets, swollen lips from trying stop from moaning her beloved's name were all she had till this moment. When she realized that she was finally his, the joy of revelation became too much for her to handle. She threw her head back and watched her beloved's face with half lidded eyes. She leaned back in and kissed him with all the pent up feelings she had for him. He returned her kiss and soon their innocent make out session turned into a full blown face sucking. She finally ripped her swollen lips away from him with a gasp, but he didn't give her time to recover…

Her eyes widened in shock, her voice turned into a nothing but a dying whimper, when Goblin Slayer rammed his cock against her cervix. He was trying to drill himself into her womb. Forcing her depths to mark the shape of his cock. His brutal attacks against the gate of her womb were unrelenting and when her voice finally found her back, she let out long, guttural scream. She was coming, before she knew it. Her legs went stiff, her arms turned into jelly and she startled babbling incoherent, profound words of love. Her orgasm hit her fast and hard. She twitched and shook in his arms, almost causing them to topple down, as she whimpered and whined. Her gushing cunt squeezed him with everything it got. Trying to milk him, convulsing around him in synchronized waves of her orgasm. He didn't resist her…He felt everything to the fullest, thanks to the miracle that granted him that power.

He held her through her orgasm, while she literally turned into a lump of meat in his arms and when she finally came down from her high, he grabbed her ass, slammed it against himself, forcing himself all the way in, crushing her cervix and pricking the gates of her womb. He roared in pleasure as his cock erupted inside of her womb.

Sudden strength found its way into Cowgirl when Goblin Slayer's first volley splashed against the walls of her womb. She closed her eyes, focusing on the sensation of her lover pouring himself into her. This was what she had craved but could not name for all those years she spent touching herself. It was glorious, a flood of warmth from his loins into her womb. His ejaculations were strong, and she could feel each individual volley of his hot liquid shooting into her womb. She instinctively squeezed his shaft, milking his cock for more, wanting to draw out every last drop from his loins. She knew what this meant for them. The thought of what would eventually, inevitably result filled Cowgirl's heart with immense delight. It was clear to her in that moment that someday she would bear Goblin Slayer's child, like the way it was meant to be…and that thought brought a joy that nearly burst her heart with love she felt for him and inflamed her entire body with lust.

"…please, more!" She hissed between clenched teeth. She wanted the every last drop "Please, yes! Yes! I can feel it! Ah! It's filling me up! MORE!"

Goblin Slayer fell back on bed, next to unconscious, filled to the brim Sword Maiden, with Cowgirl beneath him arms and leaned heavily against her, pressing his chest against her breasts as he continued to come.

The girls scurried around them. Trying to get the best view of the ongoing climax with open mouths and wide eyes. They were so wet at this point that some of them were even dripping.

Cowgirl's sheath squeezed his cock, keeping his orgasm going since the new powerful Goblin Slayer was not satisfied. He wasn't ready to stop and he let her continue to prolong his orgasm. It could have been selfish, but her moans of pleasure made it clear that she wanted this to continue as much as he did.

"There's so much!" She almost laughed with delirium. She felt her vessel filling to the brim with each spurt. "…it's…ungha! It's so good!"

It was only when he realized Cowgirl's canal was overflowing with his seed, which was beginning to flow freely down her inner thighs, that Goblin Slayer forced himself out of her and turned, still ejaculating. His cock spurted long, thick arcs of his seed. It was jerking wildly as it fired white, ropey liquid that made the girls' mouths water somehow. His hips jerked for one final time before his orgasm abated and he fell back on bed with his eyes closed. Right between Cowgirl and Sword Maiden.

* * *

Unbeknownst to him, his last volley hit Priestess directly in the mouth. She let out a yell in surprise, before the strong, musky scent of cum filled her nostrils and her lips involuntarily learned the taste of his seed. She scraped the heavy, white liquid from her face with shaking, dainty fingers. Her gaze fell on the sticky, thick rope of cum Goblin Slayer shot at her. Her vision blurred and she started to feel dizzy. All the unbelievable turn of events finally drained her innocent mind. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell in the arms of the elf who caught her in time before she hit her head.

"W-what? Hey, are you alright?" High elf archer shook the girl to get a response.

"Is she okay?" Guildgirl knelt next to them.

"Yeah…she is probably emotionally exhausted after all that we witnessed." High elf archer answered, while Priestess slowly opened her eyes.

"I…I'll bring us some water drink. It might help." She rose back to her feet and turned around...

…only to bump her head against the rock of hard chest of Goblin Slayer. She froze and slowly raised her gaze up to his face. He was looking back at her menacingly with his hair shadowing his blazing eyes. She yelled in surprise.

"Ah! Go-Goblin Slayer-san…you..." she stopped when she felt the sudden hardness settle inbetween her legs. Twitching up and down, rubbing itself against her.

She audibly gulped and gave him an anxious smile…

* * *

 **Author's note: This fic is written by phone and there will be errors, typos and all sorts of weird things. I will gradually fix them, but until then you'll have to bare with them.**

 **Anyway, you guys know the drill. Like it, enjoy it, fav it and I will update again if people actually wants me to.**

 **Till then.**


	3. Guildgirl

**Ah! Go-Goblin Slayer-san…you..." she stopped when she felt the sudden hardness settle inbetween her legs. Twitching up and down, rubbing itself against her.**

 **She audibly gulped and gave him an anxious smile…**

* * *

"I…I…um…" Guildgirl felt the cold sweat on her forehead and the pulsating hardness between her legs. Her stockings and lingerie were already ruined by her juices and now they were coated with his precum. She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. This is the man she had been pinning for all those years. Here he is, right in front of her, wanting to claim her as much as she wants to be taken by him. She gathered her courage and raised her head up to lock her golden eyes with his blazing ones. His shining eyes seemed far less fearsome and a lot more filled with love and lust towards her now. Her lips twitched and she smiled, when she realized that there was nothing to be afraid of.

"…It is okay, Goblin Slayer-san. Make me yo-MPHH" Goblin Slayer cut her off, when he smashed his lips against hers. He immediately shoved his tongue inside her mouth and grabbed her ass to lift her off from the ground, so that she can be level with his height. Her modest chest was squished between herself and her lover.

Guildgirl was having trouble keeping up with him. She tried her best to return the kiss, but she was getting a lightheadedness from the lack of oxygen. When they broke free she gasped for air. Her lips were already swollen.

Goblin Slayer took her next to the table that was in the room and swiped everything clean and crashed all the delicacies to the ground before slamming Guildgirl against it.

Guildgirl's breath left her and she gasped for it, when her back hit the hard surface of the wooden table. He leaned over her and grabbed her lips for another quick kiss, before moving down to her neck and then to her pale breasts that were begging for attention. Guildgirl's heart was beating wildly in her chest. She was sure he could feel it, when he fondled them lovingly. Her eyes watered as she watched his mouth slowly devour her nipples. Her voice finally found her and she threw her head back with a thud and moaned. Her hands found his head, her fingers tangled themselves in his hair as he sucked on her breasts and tasted her rosy nipples. Once he was satisfied with the way her pink buds stood straight to attention, he left them and continued to move down to where she was hiding her treasure.

He pulled her a little closer and threw one leg over his shoulder while he spread her wider to gaze at her soaked black stockings. Guildgirl raised her flushed head back up and stuttered.

"Goblin Slayer-san! P-Please don't look. It is embarrassing…"

Her pleas went unanswered as Goblin Slayer gave her wolfish smirk, before he ripped her stockings and the lingerie she chose specifically for him, in a blink of an eye.

"Kyaaaa!" Warm air puffed out from her covered entrance. She was sure it her body was on fire. Her eyes turned comically large, when she saw his head slowly inch towards her pussy.

"N-no! Goblin Slayer-san! D-don't! It is diiii-rtyyyyy" She moaned loudly and smashed her head back against the wood with a thud, when she felt his warm mouth on her moist entrance, slurping and licking her honey pot.

Her chest heaved up and down with the each labored breath she took to relieve herself. Guildgirl raised her head back up and let out a surprised yelp. She couldn't take her eyes away from the scene that was going on right in front of her. She supported herself with her elbows and continued to watch the show he was putting out for her without blinking. She heard of things like these, where lover pleasured his sweetheart with his mouth, but not in her wildest dreams she imagined Goblin Slayer doing it for her.

The thought alone always helped her to reach that peak she wanted, when she was touching herself. Yet now, she tried to control herself, to savor the moment as much as she could. But her body could handle only so much. She felt her release boiling inside her, ready to burst at any moment. The moment came with Goblin Slayer shoving his tongue inside her to taste her depth and no amount of self restraint could have helped her in that moment as she screamed and locked her legs around his head instinctively.

"No! Noooooooooo-Haaa-!"

Her voice filled the room, clear and beautiful, with lust filled breaths between each word. Guildgirl gave herself over to the feeling. Her pleas for him seemed to come from their own volition, flowing out of her mouth as easily as the liquid passion flowing down her thighs from her heated womanhood. Goblin Slayer was drawing out her very soul, tearing away all pretense and façade as he furiously tongued her virginal depth. She felt a warmth like the dawn rising in her core, and the room started to lose focus as the heat rose, threatening to burn her up. Goblin Slayer's tongue fanned the flames into a raging inferno, sweat now pouring down to table from her naked body. Her hands shook as they grabbed the edges of the table, her voice wavering through each moan. The whole world seemed to be receding, while Guildgirl felt her body becoming the center of the universe, there was nothing greater than the pleasures flowing through her.

She wailed, shaking against Goblin Slayer as he suddenly started rubbing viciously at her clitoris with his fingers. He pressed her fast against the table with his left hand, bracing her for what was about to happen. His right hand was a blur; the juicy noises his tongue made with Guildgirl's wet flesh were obscene music to his ears.

For Guildgirl there was nothing but the great explosion of light behind her eyes, her entire body was alit with it. In that moment, she was a universe of one.

"AAAHH!" She screamed, her knuckles white from where she held the edges, every muscle taut with her first orgasm she experienced by her beloved.

Her orgasm hit her like a truck. Reaping its way through her depths and gushing out straight into her lover's mouth as he slurped and sucked her juices eagerly, while she turned into boneless flesh on top of the table he was torturing her.

Content smile wormed its way to her face after she came down from her high. She was in bliss. She couldn't feel her legs. She could however feel Goblin Slayer's warm, wet tongue touch her sensitive pussy.

"Haaaa!" She moaned when she felt him enter her depth, but the feeling was different. His tongue felt different; it was large and pulsating and before her post orgasmic brain put the pieces together, he thrust all the way into the back end of her pussy, ripping right through her hymen.

Guildgirl's eyes went wide with pain and shock. Her back arched as she screamed loudly.

"AAAAAAAHHH!" She thrashed around, slamming her fists against the table, while her legs kicked around involuntarily. Her braid came undone and the golden hair flowed around her as tears threatened to spill.

Goblin Slayer grabbed her waist and slowly pulled out while trying his best to not go wild on her. She was tight as a vice around him and he felt angry with himself that such mate had been denied by him for all those years. Just like Cowgirl.

"Ughh..." He groaned, then slammed himself back in. Shaking the whole table.

"HAAAAAAAH!" Guildgirl let out another ear piercing scream.

She held him inside her, tight and sure. He gritted his teeth to stop himself from coming inside her right then and there.

Aaaaagh!" Guildgirl screamed, her back arching as Goblin Slayer held her tight, his hands digging deep into the flesh of her waist as she shook around him in a moment of pleasure and desire.

"It's…so…it is so….BIG!" She wailed with a tear streaked face.

Goblin Slayer plunged further into her until he felt the head of his cock meet the crown of Guildgirl's depths. She took a deep, shuddering breath, and Goblin Slayer felt her womanhood spasm around his cock. She was coming again.

"Oh my god! Ah! Nngha! Oh, yes!" She squealed, her juices running down his shaft and drenching his testicles and the table in her climax. "It's….it's so good!"

She opened her golden eyes and took in the scene of Goblin Slayer bearing down on her. His muscles were shining with sweat and when her gaze fell down yonder, she could she his large manhood, slick with her juices and virginal blood get lost inside her depth again and again. The sight was too much for the poor Guildgirl.

"Goblin Slayer-san! YES! Please, YES!" She wailed, her eyes wide, starring up at the place where their bodies joined as Goblin Slayer ravaged her. Pain was long gone and overwhelmed by pleasure, and soon enough she lost all sense of time and place, lying atop the table and below Goblin Slayer's powerful body. She had no idea that High elf archer and Priestess were standing right next to the table and watching him destroy her cunt.

Goblin Slayer's cock was a monster pillaging her womanhood, marvelously brutal and without mercy. She was so soft and pliant, and he was so hard and relentless. "More! Oh, YES! More, Please! MORE!" She surprised everyone with her wails for more. Goblin Slayer hissed through his teeth and picked up the speed of his thrusts.

Their flesh slapped together loudly. Guildgirl's generous buttocks, that Goblin Slayer loved so much, absorbing each impact of his hips as he thrust up against her. Her entire body jiggled, her breasts heaving with each ragged breath she took, her thighs quivering as her legs spasmed with jolts of pleasure. Her hands clung to Goblin Slayer's, urging him to grope her breasts. He squeezed them roughly, the warm flesh filling his palms. The golden haired girl's vessel was tight around Goblin Slayer's cock, gripping it and making each thrust a challenge. His testicles bobbed freely, full and eager to deliver their contents inside her new lover.

Guildgirl was awash in ecstasy, her entire body touching nothing but Goblin Slayer's powerful, naked form. As she starred upward at her lover face, washed in lust and desire for her caused the pleasure coursing up from between her legs invade every nerve, and it was as though her body were melting away with each of her lover's powerful thrusts… She was coming. She knew it. Her insides felt like burning. Her gaze fell on the oil lamp right next to the table whose flames were nothing compared to the blaze inside her.

Goblin Slayer roared, bringing Guildgirl back from her delirium...His fingers dug hard into her breasts, and he slammed his cock deep inside her. His dick pierced her cervix and went all the way, to the back end of her womb.

"Goblin Sla-yer-san? Gobli-SLAAAAAYERR!" Guildgirl shrieked his name as she felt a massive explosion in her core, sending her entire body into uncontrollable spasms. She smiled in delirium when she felt him pulse inside her womb as her eyes lost focus.

"Gaaaah!" Goblin Slayer roared.

He came hard, his hips slammed tightly against his lover's as his loins erupted in orgasm. Guildgirl's sheath clamped down on his cock, pulsating in time with the hard shaft as it shot forth the fertile seed. Coating her womb with his semen.

"It's coming into me! I can feel it!" Guildgirl cried out as Goblin Slayer's semen shot into her womb in powerful volleys. Then her own orgasm robbed her of words, reducing her voice to moans of ecstasy. Goblin Slayer held her body tight as she rode out her climax, spasming wildly on top of the table and his bestial grunts accompanying each spasm of his cock inside her made her heart flutter with primal satisfaction.

Then she felt it. The power suddenly surged its way through her body and she could feel his ejaculations much clearly now.

"There…is..there is sooo much!" Guildgirl laughed as she felt his semen overflow her tight vessel and coat her stockings and the table with his white seed.

Goblin Slayer grunted, when he pulled out of her and his dick left her tight snatch with loud wet pop. As soon as his cock left her depths, the white virile sperm gushed out of her, while Guildgirl shook in delight. Her breathing getting labored before she came again at feeling of her beloved's cum leaving her. "Haaa-haaah…"

She smiled happily and put a hand on top of her belly. She knew, he impregnated her and thought of carrying Goblin Slayer's child filled her with such joy that she almost burst out in tears of happiness.

* * *

Her revelation was cut short, when she was flipped over and now she was facing the wooden table, sprayed in cum and her juices, while her feet were touching the cold ground. Apparently she wasn't the only one, who felt the power of the divine miracle.

"Wh-What? AAAAAAAGH!"

She screamed, when Goblin Slayer filled her filled vessel without even waiting for her gather her bearings. He grabbed handful of her golden hair and buttocks and slammed himself all the way back into her depths. Forcing his seed to drip out of her and puddle around their feet with each monstrous thrust. The room was filled with the slapping of wet flesh as Goblin Slayer's groin battered Guildgirl's butt that he loved so much, his cock pumping in and out of her gushing crevice as she thrashed around him, her hands reaching for his arms, the table, his hips in a sorry way to survive his onslaught.

Goblin Slayer burrowed his head in her neck, biting the soft flesh, while his free hand touched the knob between her legs. He pulled on hair a little harder to arch her back more, while she screamed. She could barely handle it anymore. She was trying to stand on her toes, but his semen and her juices around their feet were causing her to slip, while Goblin Slayer tore through her. His hand moved from the knob to her breast and felt the wild beating of her heart through her chest. His lips stopped sucking her flesh and he whispered right next to her ear.

"…come…"

Guildgirl wailed in pleasure as she squeezed him with all her might. Locking him inside her. Her legs almost gave away as her orgasm ripped its way out

"Coming…coming…" Guildgirl managed to spit out between cries of pleasure. Goblin Slayer needed no warning, though; he felt the spasms of her sheath around his shaft. He leaned into the effort, his thrusts brutal and unforgiving, driving them both toward their climax with complete abandon.

"COME!" Goblin Slayer roared, yanking hard on her golden locks.

"AAAAAAGHHH" Guildgirl clawed at the table, wailing as she came. Her heart nearly leaped out of her throat, it beat so fast. She could feel her juices gushing copiously out of her and somewhere in the back of her mind she knew the table and the floor would be utterly ruined, but that only made her delight more poignant. She giggled through the end of her orgasm, tears of joy and her ruined mascara streaming down her cheeks

It took every bit of Goblin Slayer's will to hold off his orgasm until Guildgirl had completed hers. He could only postpone until a moment after her last spasm before letting loose a deluge inside his third lover for reared into her as his cock erupted and shot long, thick, white ropes of virile semen directly towards the walls of her uterus. She was already filled earlier and now her canal was overflowing with the sperm of Goblin Slayer.

"ARGH! nnnghhaa…" She let out a scream, which gradually turned into a whimper as Goblin Slayer continued to fill her depths with his seed, while he palmed her sensitive breast in rhythm with each volley he shot into her filled vessel. It was only, when he felt his sperm puddle around his feet, that his orgasm started to abate.

With a hiss, he tried to pull himself out of her wet, tight snatch, only to pull her butt towards her body back with his hips. She was so tightly clamped around him that he couldn't pull out of her without using his hands. He loosened his grip on her hair, which made her fall face first onto the table with a gasp and grabbed her waist with his hands to extract her body that was impaled upon his cock.

"Oooooh…" She cooed as Goblin Slayer's cock slid inch by inch out of her. There was a soft, fleshy pop as the head of his shaft came out, followed immediately by the deluge of cum.

Goblin Slayer grabbed the body of sated and filled Guildgirl in his arms and dropped her next to cum filled Sword Maiden and Cowgirl. She landed in the middle of them and twitched as the virile sperm copiously dribbled out of her…The last thing she saw before her consciousness left her was the sight of Goblin Slayer's indomitable cock, standing fully erect for its next target.

* * *

Goblin Slayer turned around to face blushing High Elf archer and Priestess. Girls yelped in surprise before looking at each other. Priestess shook her head and whispered. "Can…can you…please?" she gulped. Seeing her reaction, the elf breathed out to steel herself. She leaned in and pecked the young girl on the lips. "…it is okay…"

She smiled at wide eyed Priestess, when she felt Goblin Slayer's hands on her naked body and his long manhood against her back.

* * *

 **Author's note: This fic is written by phone and there will be errors, typos and all sorts of weird things. I will gradually fix them, but until then you'll have to bare with them.**

 **Happy New Year! Hope you guys enjoyed my gift. Thanks again for the all support.**

* * *

 **Anyway, you guys know the drill. Like it, enjoy it, fav it and I will update again if people actually wants me to.**

 **Till then.**


	4. High Elf Archer

**She smiled at wide eyed Priestess, when she felt Goblin Slayer's hands on her naked body and his long manhood against her back.**

* * *

High Elf Archer felt his cum drenched cock twitch in excitement, before he turned her around and raised her up to his level. Her ears dropped as she dangled in the air pathetically, with an angry expression on her flushed, beautiful face. She kicked her legs in frustration.

"You have me, now! Just get it over-MPHH..." Goblin Slayer cut her off with a kiss. She felt his tongue attack her mouth and explore hers. The elf mellowed with his kiss and her ear stood up for attention once again.

She circled his neck with her slender arms, while she locked her legs around his waist. Goblin Slayer grabbed her elfin ass, as they continued to battle with their tongues. She knew she wasn't a match for him when it came to endurance, especially after him being blessed 3 times in a row. She ripped her puffy, rosy lips away from with a gasp, as she tried to regain her breath.

"Huff...Huff...Orcbolg..." Her gaze fall to the oozing precum from the bulbous head of Goblin Slayer's cock. She could feel his cock throb with the want for her. sandwiched between their abs. When she looked back at him, she saw him stare hungrily at her small, perky breasts. Her cherry colored nipples erect for his attention.

She watched him lean down to lock his lips around one rosy nip. Her heart beating wildly in her small chest.

"N-no! Don't...Aaahh."

She moaned when she felt his warm, moist mouth latch around her aching nip. His tongue circling around it, while his lips sucked the skin like a vampire. The elf could feel herself getting stimulated as the warmness inside her, overwhelmed her body. She felt her passion drip out from her most intimate place.

Goblin Slayer left his red prints on the pale skin of her ass and ripped his mouth away from her swollen nipple with an audible pop sound. His hands sneaked below her arms and grasped her petite breasts, pushing them together enough so that his tongue could dart from one nipple to the other.

"Don't...don't push them so hard! Aaagh!" High Elf Archer protested. However, she felt his tongue on her aroused flesh and arched her back. Her dainty hands clutching the back of Goblin Slayer's head as he teased her sensitive, aroused peaks. She secretly felt amazing, watching as Goblin Slayer seemed to worship her femininity. She knew she was...lacking in the chest area, especially considering his earlier lovers. But seeing him hold her breasts as though they were utterly priceless, burned her insides with passion.

"...hey...stop teasing me. I...haaah...I know my breasts aren't great." She breathed out in between moans.

He didn't answer her, but he increased his effort on her breasts. He sucked them with such carefully tempered force that she nearly came. Her body started to twitch from all the pleasure and excitement. Her fingers clutching his hair as she breathed hotly over his head.

"...Please...stop...just take me already..." She whispered, her ears dropped in submission again.

She didn't expect him to be this slow with her, considering him going feral on the earlier 3 women.

He ripped his head away from her breasts and his right hand grabbed her tiny butt again.

"Fine." He answered with the same curt tone. His left hand sneaked between their bodies and grabbed the base of his cock. He raised her body a little and centered his manhood with her virginal entrance. High Elf Archer gasped, feeling her juices ran down against her bare butt, when Goblin Slayer positioned her. The throbbing length of Goblin Slayer's manhood was so close to her entrance that the elf could feel the heat radiating off it. Her long elven ears twitched in anticipation. She was scared of going with this whole ordeal after she witnessed how he ravaged the other girls and just how big he was, but now she could feel her excitement almost burst inside of her as she felt the sudden pressure on her entrance.

"Will it...will it fit?" she breathed out, when she felt the head enter her pussy, stretching her beyond her tiny fingers could ever hope.

Once the gigantic head disappeared inside the body of the petite elf, Goblin Slayer grabbed both cheeks of her bubble butt and slammed his hips and her body against each other at the same time. High Elf Archer's eyes bugled out comically and her ears stood erect, before the pain registered and she let out a banshee scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Her toes curled, while tears started flowing down her flushed cheeks. She was squeezing Goblin Slayer's neck with all her might.

"...It...it hurts...Gwaaah." She whimpered. She could feel the warm blood trickle down from where they joined. She felt so full. Throbbing inside her scortching pussy made her head spin. Her body still trying to adjust to the new foreign sensations.

Goblin Slayer pulled her long, green hair free from its bonds and let it flow freely down her back. He leaned down next to her ear and whispered.

"Endure."

He bit on her long ear, causing elf to scream in pleasure. Elven people didn't like to mention it to the outsiders, but they turned into a mush, when someone caressed their ears. She whined and moaned at the same time, her whole body shaking in Goblin Slayer's arms. She could feel her orgasm coming from a mile away.

"No..N-nooo." She moaned. She couldn't come from just being penetrated and a simple bite. But her body betrayed her and she threw her head back, her eyes rolling back into her head, her legs going rigid, her nails scraping the back and neck of her lover, while she came all over his dick. Her juices running freely down his thighs. Her lover's arms were the only thing holding her from falling down like a heap of flesh. When she came down from her first orgasm with her lover, she laid her head against his shoulder and tried to regain her breathing. She couldn't believe just how fast he made her cum.

* * *

When the elf felt him move his hips again, she took a breath to ready herself this time. Then Goblin Slayer began to thrust and that breath left High Elf Archer in a scream of unbridled passion.

"AAAAAHHHH!" She wailed, feeling Goblin Slayer's cock pump into her with its entire length, in and out, over and over. She shivered with ecstasy, not realizing until now just how much she needed this.

"Nngh!" Goblin Slayer grunted as he thrust himself deep into the tightness of High Elf Archer's sublime body. He looked at her, saw her small breasts jostle with the impact of his loins against hers.

"Haaah...Oooh!" High Elf Archer squealed as Goblin Slayer accelerated his pace. His cock was churning her insides up, stirring her most intimate depths into a frothing boil of pleasure. She instinctively tightened around him, squeezing him, trying to milk him.

Her arms grew tired from holding on to him, she loosened her grip, her body away from his, gave her the perfect view of his face. She averted her gaze, when he met her eyes, but she let out a surprised moan when he leaned down to give her passionate kiss, while he continued to plow her equally passionate depths.

The elf moaned into his mouth as she felt his hardness fill her. His manhood seemed endless as he kept thrusting into her sheath, again and again. She broke their kiss, looking down between her breasts to watch his cock disappear inside her folds over and over again. She felt the head of Goblin Slayer's cock ram against her cervix, drilling her womb and a cry burst from her.

"AAAHH! It is so deep! I can't...I can't..." She shook her head. Her long green hair flowing left and right with the motion.

It was so good and yet so devastating; High Elf Archer felt her extremities tingling, almost numb as the pleasure coursed through her. Her clit rubbing against the groin of her lover. She knew she was about to burst. Her whole body started shaking, her muscles twitching, her insides squeezing Goblin Slayer's cock like a vice, she tried to scream about her incoming orgasm, but all she could let out was a breath, leaving her mouth in a silent scream.

Goblin Slayer felt the telltale spasms of her cunt and knew she was about to come, thanks to his fresh experience on the matter. He held her body tighter and moved towards the closest wall, right next to them. Slamming her body against it, he continued to plow her cunt, much easily now, since her body was sandwiched between him and the wall. Somewhere in his lust hazed eyes, he saw Priestess, let out a yelp and move out of their way when he almost trampled over her. She was now, standing next to them, watching with wide eyed fascination as he drilled the elf into the cold wall.

High Elf Archer screamed when her lover slammed her against the cold barrier and her green eyes lost focus, when she felt his cock sink deep in her cunt. Goblin Slayer raised both of her legs and put them on his shoulders and grabbed her tiny ass again. She was incredibly flexible. His hips moved as his hands worked her little butt in time with his thrusts. He was ramming himself against her cervix with each brutal thrust now. He leaned in and licked her long ear, it made elf go crazy. She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"I'm gonna come!...Oohh, I'm gonna come!" Her body was utterly spent and it was all she could do to cling to Goblin Slayer as the pleasure in her core built toward the inevitable. "I'm gonna...AAAAAAAAHHHH!" High Elf Archer clawed at the skin of her lover, blubbering as she came. Her heart was beating so fast that it nearly burst out of her small chest. She could feel her juices gushing copiously out of her, soaking the thighs of her lover.

"Nrgh!" Goblin Slayer grunted, feeling every bit of her orgasm. He shoved himself with all of his strength, penetrating her cervix and buried himself there as his orgasm roiled through his groin. His ejaculation was almost violent. He felt his seed flow out of his cock like a tide. She was convulsing so tightly around him, that it was almost painful. With every surging volley of cum, Goblin Slayer only wanted to give the elf more.

"ORCBOLG!" High Elf archer screamed as a devastating blast of pleasure obliterated the world around her, leaving only her and Goblin Slayer, their bodies joined in spasms of ecstasy. Her body was failing her from the amount of pleasure she was experiencing and she felt herself go numb. For a terrifying moment the elf thought that she would be robbed of the most profound experience by her own body's limitations. Her eyes were slowly closing as she was losing consciousness, when Goblin Slayer's seed started gushing into her. And with that torrential assault came something magical.

Energy and strength filled High Elf Archer, renewing her body and mind as the miracle took its effect. She could feel everything as their sweat slick bodies thrashed together in vicious spasms. She moaned out, when she felt the warm seed coat her insides thoroughly and fully.

"..Orc-Orcbolg..." She could feel his cum flood her insides and flow out of her body now.

Goblin Slayer leaned down and stole her lips with a kiss. Strangely chaste kiss, considering his cock was buried to the hilt inside her flooded vessel.

When he pulled away he held the legs of his lover and tried to pull of out her tight depths. A little troublesome since, she was clutching him so tightly. High Elf Archer cooed as she watched Goblin Slayer's cock leave her body inch by inch, before the swollen head popped out with a sound, following closely with torrent of cum rushing down on his cock.

"Ooohh..." He let her slide down the wall and dropped her to the ground.

High Elf Archer was shocked by the amount of cum that was leaving her body. It already created a puddle on the ground, between her legs and the thick ropes of virile sperm were still leaving her used cunt, as she rubbed her aching clit slowly. She gasped at the sudden jolt of pain, when Goblin Slayer pulled her hair. Turning her face to his crotch.

"Clean it." He said with the same curt tone. His dick standing fully erect. Divine miracle showing its results.

"W-What?!" She exclaimed, watching at his cum soaked dick, twitch up and down, eagerly for the attention. He didn't wait for her to start though.

"Use your mouth."

High Elf Archer's protest died in her throat, when she opened her mouth to yell at him, because he shoved his dick inside it. Her eyes crossed as she tried to look at him, her tongue tasting his salty semen. She gulped it down. the elf tried to breathe through her nose, as Goblin Slayer's seed burned her throat. He didn't even thrust all the way into her mouth. She doubted that she could handle any more than what she had in her mouth.

She decided to bury her uprightness and latched her lips around his cock like a leech. Goblin Slayer hissed through his teeth as she sucked the skin and ran her warm tongue around the head. She bobbed her head up down slowly. Trying to take as much as she could into her tiny mouth. Smile blossomed on her face, when she heard him moan. Saliva running down her chin as she tried to increase her efforts. Her own hand sneaking down, to touch herself. She was really getting into, before Goblin Slayer grabbed and pulled her head away from his cock and raised her back up on her shaking legs. He turned her around to face the wall.

"H-huh? AAAAHHH!" High Elf Archer let out a surprised scream, when she felt him enter her sore cunt from behind. She was still full with his seed and feeling him enter her filled depths caused her to orgasm for the third time. She scratched the wall with her nails as she felt her insides clamp tightly around her source joy. She let out a giggle at the end of her orgasm. Tears running down her cheeks at the feeling of being filled fully.

Goblin Slayer raised one flexible leg up over his shoulder and started plowing the petite elf against the wall. His thrusts unforgiving and brutal. Sounds of flesh slapping against flesh, with the blabbering moans of High Elf Archer filled the room. Her arms were the only things stopping from her head being slammed to the wall they were fucking against, as each thrust Goblin Slayer pushed up against her womb shook her to the core.

* * *

Priestess watched them with both hands covering her mouth. She was afraid she would cry out if she lowered them. Just watching Goblin Slayer fuck the elf was enough for the young, innocent girl to dream about her own desires of being with him. Her gaze fell on the white rope of cum dangling between their bodies as he was filling the elf with his cum again. Her mouth watered. She couldn't wait to be filled with his seed...

* * *

High Elf Archer felt him start cumming inside her again, but he wasn't slowing down, he just kept fucking her. She was already filled all the way to her womb, so each spurt against her cervix flowed inside her. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the feeling of him breeding her. Her eyes jolted open, when she felt his chest against her back and his teeth on her ear. One of his hands left her waist and his fingers plucked around her aroused peak. She screamed from the stimulation and her pussy clamped on his cock with her own orgasm. Both pulsing in rhythm with their climax.

She slid down against the wall to the ground with a content smile on her face. Feeling her lover's seed jiggle inside her filled womb.

"...mmmm..."

Her break ended too soon, however, when she felt Goblin Slayer move again.

"...H-huh? w-wait...it's too MAAahh..." She wailed when Goblin Slayer thrust all the way back to her deep end. He grabbed her arms and pulled them back, while she was face down on the ground. With the leverage in hand, he started thrusting wildly inside her. Wet sound of cum soaked flesh slapping against his groin was music to his ears.

High Elf Archer was losing her mind. Pleasure was too much for her elfin body to handle. She knew even if she lived for centuries, she would never forget this night she shared with her love. Her moans started to die down, turned into dying whimpers as she struggled to breath with. It was too much and she gave out one last scream before she came all over Goblin Slayer's cum coated cock. Her body squeezing him, milking his cock for more of his seed, even tho she was filled and she knew it was impossible for her to carry more. Goblin Slayer pulled her arms, causing her to let out a tired moan, as he started filling her for the third time. His cum gushing out of her stretched, pink, cum coated pussy. Flowing down her thighs and dripping wildly down to the ground.

"...Aahh...haaah..." High Elf Archer moaned. She felt too drained to continue. Even miracle couldn't help her now.

Goblin Slayer felt the elf go limp in his arms, so with a mighty effort he pulled out of his lover, even though he was still not satisfied completely. Miracle somehow awakened the beast that lay dormant inside him and he couldn't control his urges anymore.

He watched as his fecund sperm gushed out of the small pussy of High Elf Archer as she twitched and moaned on the ground. He scooped the body of his lover in his arms and carried her back to the bed. Sword Maiden, Cowgirl and Guildgirl all wide awake, sweaty and cum filled, watched him carry the elf next to them and drop her in the middle of the body pile. The girls moaned and gasped, touching one another and the fresh bred elf's body, while they eyed Goblin Slayer.

"Go, claim your sweetheart, o mighty hero. Fill her with your seed and complete the ritual." Sword Maiden, now with her natural grey eyes, gazed back at her lover's crimson ones, while she rubbed her swollen clit, her pussy still showing the white of his seed.

Goblin Slayer felt his balls tighten at the sight. Wanting to fill the pussy of the busty blonde with his semen again, but there was another one who needed his seed, first.

* * *

He turned around and came face to face with the naked body of Priestess. She held her arm against her chest, while she looked down, her face flushed.

Goblin Slayer drank her sublime vision in. Pale skin, blonde, long hair, rosy lips that she was biting nervously, pink nipples, standing erect for attention. His eyes fell on her glistening slit and he felt his cock throb for her. Screaming at him to take her.

He slowly walked closer to her. She was still looking down, her whole body shaking in anticipation. However, he didn't ravage her as soon as he reached her, like she expected. She felt his fingers on her chin, gently taking hold of it and turning her head up to face him. Then he leaned in and kissed the young priestess with tenderness and passion.

* * *

 **Author's note: I really like High Elf Archer and Priestess.**

 **Not much to say. You know the drill. Like it, enjoy it, fav it, review it.**

 **Till then.**


End file.
